<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Started With a Whisper by Adorablecobra85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007990">It Started With a Whisper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorablecobra85/pseuds/Adorablecobra85'>Adorablecobra85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Mythology/Religion, Angst, How Do I Tag, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorablecobra85/pseuds/Adorablecobra85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance meets a very thankful alien.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Coran &amp; Hunk &amp; Keith &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Shiro, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance &amp; Blue Lion (Voltron), Lance &amp; Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Started With a Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lance meets a very thankful alien.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to astraist on Tumblr for helping me with this! ^.^ ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>saving the universe one planet at a time was something the paladins were still getting used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing all kinds of plants, different worlds, even aliens. Some aliens would host celebrations in thanks for saving their planet. Others were more withdrawn and cautious about off-worlders. Few were plain hostile, not that he could blame any of them. The Galra were massive jerks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this case, the Rijlaj were the party type. The King announced that he would be holding a huge party in their honour, the first in many deca-pheobs (years). Princess Allura accepted the invitation, saying it would be rude to refuse. The paladins would be able to relax and have fun while Allura and Coran formed an alliance with the King.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party looked amazing. Sparkling decorations, globes of floating light, a table of foods and drinks along a wall. People singing and dancing to the drum-heavy music. The paladins, along with Coran and Princess Allura, stood off to the side, taking it all in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow." Lance breathed. "This place looks awesome. These guys know how to throw a party." he leaned back to look up at all the balls of light dancing overhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right? But how are they doing that thing with the light and all the sparkling? It's like magic!" Hunk laughed when a ball of gold light brushed against his cheek before drifting off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's because it is!" Coran twisted his mustache and puffed out his chest to go off on a longer than necessary explanation. "You see, the Rijlaj are well known for their ability to stay in touch with the other realms as they grow older. Most would lose that connection in about ten of your Earth years. But not the Rijlaj, no no, it grows <em>with</em> them. See, back in the day, King Alfor and I wou—” a hearty chuckle cut off Coran's reminiscence short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team turned to find a regal looking Rijlaj, smiling from ear to ear, walking up to their group. "It would seem someone has done their research." The man wore many layers of fancy clothing that looked like it took hours to put on. If Lance had to describe it, he'd say it looked like he was wearing a desert sunrise. All warm colours and hints of darker blues and grays. A silver chain necklace with an odd symbol hung around his neck, the only jewelry he wore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is a pleasure to have you all here!" He said raising a glass "Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am King Xib of the Rijlaj." The king held out a hand and Princess Allura shook it with a pleasant smile. "My people and I are forever grateful for your help in freeing our planet from Galra's hands."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is our duty as defenders of the universe to protect those in need, King Xib. It would help immensely if you joined the fight." Allura's words were confident enough to get a nod from Xib. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would be an honour, Princess. Why don't your paladins go enjoy themselves while we discuss the details of an alliance?" He then turned to face the paladins. "As our special guests and saviours, it would hearten my people to see you eat and drink to your souls content."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excitement lit up the faces of the three youngest paladins. "We thank you for your generosity, your majesty. Paladins, you are free to enjoy yourselves, be sure to return to the castle of lions by the end of the night." She then turned to follow King Xib away from the party, Coran only a step behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hunk and Pidge were the first to run off to try and figure out how the light worked themselves. Shiro grabbed Keith by the arm before he could slip away and head back to the castle. He marched toward the buffet, Keith reluctantly followed behind. Lance took a step to go join Hunk and Pidge but hesitated. Those two were geniuses and he'd just get left behind. He turned to head over to the buffet but stopped again. Shiro was there trying to get Keith to try some sort of food. He would end up getting into a fight with Keith sooner rather than later. Shiro is an awesome leader, but he doesn't know how to talk to him out of battle without embarrassing himself. Looks like he's on his own. Again... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it a mission to talk to everyone, even if it was only a friendly hello, as he walked around. It wasn't long before he gathered a crowd of people smiling and laughing with his jokes. He was about to tell another when his crowd parted and he locked eyes with the most beautiful lady he's ever seen. Honey gold hair framed her sparkling pink eyes and fell past her bare shoulders down to her lower back. Her long pure white dress brushed the polished floor and flowed with her every move. It was as if gravity affected her differently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl wore the same silver necklace as King Xib so Lance took that as a sign that she was part of the royal family. She stopped in front of Lance, a warm smile on her lips. Lance returned the smile with confidence and said "The name's Lance, and to who do I owe the pleasure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am Nimby, princess of the Rijlaj." She giggled as she bowed. Lance copied her bow, trying to be polite. "But please, the pleasure is all mine, Lance, the paladin of the blue lion. I fear I do not have enough words to express how grateful I am. Many pheobs ago, the Galra took my mother from this realm." She paused to steady her breath, her smile turned sad. "If it were not for your quick thinking, they would have taken my father as well, and for that, I am forever in your debt." By now, the crowd from earlier had disappeared to give the two some privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's our job as paladins of Voltron to protect others, Princess. I'm just glad I was able to help." Lance tried at a comforting smile. His stomach twisted at the thought of being too late, at not being fast enough. Princess Nimby could have lost the only family she had, like Princess Allura had, 10000 years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." she moved closer, their hands almost touching. "Even if that means placing your own life in unnecessary jeopardy, am I right?" Her words made Lance flinch, <em>what is she talking about?</em> "Do not be afraid, paladin, I am simply reading your aura. It is pure, full of love and empathy." Her brows furrowed. "But there are cracks filled with a deep sadness… I must encourage you to be more careful with this life you have. I fear that you do not take proper care of yourself, you try to give your life to protect others with too much ease." Her expression became more concerned with every word. She looked deep into his eyes, searching for something. "But I may have a way to help you with that. A special gift to thank you for all you have done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance shook his head, taking a step back and raising his hands. "You really don't have to." But his words went ignored. She stepped closer and grabbed his shoulder to stop him from moving away. A warm hand pressed over his chest, Nimby closed her eyes and Lance froze when she started to chant in a low voice. Fear gripped his throat as her hand started to glow with a golden light. It felt warm, too warm. Voices, so many voices all whispering over each other, trying to grab his attention. Gentle assurances, sly hissing, fierce growls, comforting snarls. All in words he didn't understand. He heard a witty giggle in the distance and latched onto it with everything he had. Desperate to pull himself out of the swarm of voices. click... All at once, the voices spoke together. The sound deafening compared to their earlier whispering. 'Motul nu Balam'. The unsettling warmth in his chest burst into an agonizing flame and burned through him from head to toe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't hold back the scream that ripped from his chest, shredding his throat on the way out. His eyes lit up with a pale yellow light, his head spun and his legs trembled, and then he knew no more. Princess Nimby removed her hand and Lance's body fell limp to the floor</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk when the next update will be (hopefully sometime this month) but here's to hoping it gets here</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>